The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In an enterprise computing environment, a first data processing system running in an enterprise may need to communicate, interface, and exchange data with a second data processing system running outside the enterprise. The first and second data processing system (systems) may use different data formats, interfaces, and signatures (data that is mandatory for making API calls, for example). Accordingly, integrating the two systems can be challenging. Further, integrating more than one system from the enterprise with one or more systems outside the enterprise can be further challenging.